Joelle (Girls Night Out)
Joelle (Kelly Kruger) was the hidden main villainess from the 2017 Lifetime film, Girls' Night Out (airdate January 22, 2017). She was one of three close friends of McKenzie (the film's protagonist), having known her since their college days. Backstory and Events At the beginning of the film, she, Sadie, and Rebecca all reunited with McKenzie as part of a surprise orchestrated by McKenzie's fiancé, Reese. The trio threw a bachelorette party for McKenzie, which was interrupted when her ex-boyfriend from college, Brandon (the film's secondary antagonist; he was accused of raping McKenzie), kidnapped Reese as part of his revenge plot. It was revealed at the end of the film that Joelle had harbored a crush on Brandon back when they were all in college, but as she later put it herself, it was a case of bad timing since he and McKenzie were involved with each other. Before the film's events, Joelle ran into Brandon on a trip to Florida, with the two proceeding to have a sexual relationship. However, Joelle was dismayed when Brandon was revealed to have still carried a torch for McKenzie, claiming that he “snapped” when he found out that she was engaged. Joelle planned the entire party looking to get Brandon's attention, while also hoping that he would get his revenge on McKenzie so that they could eventually become husband and wife, and also “live happily ever after.” Reveal and Death However, during Brandon's confrontation with McKenzie, he realized that he did rape her, despite a jury acquitting him years ago. He expressed deep remorse for what he did, while professing his love for McKenzie. It was at that moment that Joelle entered and instructed Brandon to put down the gun, which he had pointed at McKenzie during their confrontation, with Brandon doing her bidding. In a shocking occurrence, Joelle turned heel by suddenly picking up the gun and killing Brandon, while also stating that she had to commit the murder because he would never stop loving McKenzie. After Brandon’s sudden demise, the evil Joelle revealed her entire plan to McKenzie, as well as her dalliance with Brandon, with her desire to be with him serving as the motive for her scheme. Additionally, Joelle also claimed that she didn't expect that it would go as far as it did, or for Brandon to kill Sadie. McKenzie attempted to assure Joelle that she was a good person, only for Joelle reply that good people can do bad things before committing suicide by shooting herself in the head, much to McKenzie's shock. Trivia * Kelly Kruger also played the evil Nicole Childress in the TV series Knight Rider, as well as the villainous Jenny Cabot on Rizzoli & Isles and robber Felicity Shepherd in Republic of Doyle. Quotes * “Back in college, I just kept telling myself it was just a case of bad timing. Years later, I was at a conference in Florida, and it was wrong, but I looked him up. We hit it off instantly. It was just like college all over again, but this time, you weren't there. He always made me feel like I was the only thing that mattered. We had these wild weekends together. I'd fly back and forth. I really thought that we were in love. But then he heard that you were engaged, and that was it. He snapped. And I knew if I didn't do something, I was going to lose him all over again. (McKenzie: “This whole night was your idea.”) Surprise.” (Joelle revealing her fling with Brandon, as well as her role in luring Brandon to their party) Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Hero's Friend Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Suicide Category:Vengeful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot